


Comforting Kiss

by KonataDMC, SmuttyKonata (KonataDMC)



Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [16]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Creampies, Incredibly self indulgent, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Theres also fluff its not as steamy as i made it sound, Vibrators, be the change you wanna see right?, coming from toys only, sex toys while fighting, slight angst, write stuff you want to see... So i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/SmuttyKonata
Summary: Yosuke misses Yu a lot.Yu makes up for it





	Comforting Kiss

"I miss you," Yosuke whimpered. Yu sighed and agreed with him.

"I know, you only have to wait a little longer and Golden week will get here before you know it." Yu tried to keep Yosuke's sprits up, he knew he could fall into a depressive spiral.

Especially now that Yu was back in the city. "But Golden Week is a month away, even Naoto is tired of me." Yosuke chuckled slightly. Yu smiled inwardly.

"How is everyone?" Yosuke then went into detail on everyone's status and what's currently happening.

"Rise says she might be able to come back for golden week, she managed to loosen her contract with the agency she's with so she's in Inaba more often which is nice. Naoto finished a large case she was working on so she has a lot of free time too." Yosuke explained.

"And you?" Yosuke widened his eyes, "Oh don't look so shocked, I'm asking how **you've** been." 

Yosuke smiled at the teen, "Other than missing you, I've been fine, Dad finally gave me a pay rise so I'm finally saving up for a new scooter." Yu congratulated his boyfriend and told him that his parents needed him. "It's okay, go, go, I'll see you at Golden Week," 

Yosuke hung up and sighed heavily. "Yosuke!" Teddie dragged the vowels similar to a child would. "Is Sensei still on the phone?" Yosuke told him that Yu just left, earning a whine from him. The whine was cut short when Yu messaged him, making Yosuke's phone vibrate.

_'Got a gift for you, might be a bit tight fitting at first but I'm sure it'll fit the longer you wear it :)'_ The message alone caused shivers down Yosuke's spine, Yu never really used Emojis, or emoticons in this instance, so when he did Yosuke was in for a hell of a treat.

"Silly Sensei! Clothes are horrible gifts." Teddie remarked innocently.

\---

Finally Golden week arrived and everyone rushed to the train station and awaited Yu's arrival. Yosuke had been giving the team updates on Yu's status through the texts he got from his phone.

Yu's train finally pulled into the station and everyone crowded the teen as he left the mode of transport. "Welcome back, Partner," Yosuke smiled, pulling Yu in for a kiss to his cheek. 

"It's good to be back," Teddie immediately jumped onto him bombarding him with the same question about what Yu got him for a gift, earning a laugh from half the group and a playful scoulding from the other half.

"Okay, okay, here you go Teddie," He pulled out a small chain puzzle, winking at the rest of the team, mouthing the words 'to keep him busy.' 

Yukiko got a yukata she mentioned to him, one with velcro and a heater, to both make it easier to wear in a rush and stops her getting cold in winter, she thanked him with a hug. Chie got a pair of running boots, she had complained about her current ones wearing out on her new route.

Kanji got some sewing needles, Naoto a criminology fiction book, Rise was given a fluffy scarf made with faux fur, he gave Nanako the entire series of that new magical girl manga she was keeping her eyes on, the younger Dojima thanked him with a tight squeeze. Uncle Dojima got a new coffee blend, he suggested Nanako try it, too.

"Thanks for the gifts!" they thanked him, before walking to their table in the food court in Junes. They sat down, with Yu sat next to Yosuke, it became a normal occurance for them to sit together when Yu came to visit, their hands linking under the table.

Today though, Yu had something different in mind. He unlinked their hands and began to massage Yosuke's thigh, slowly working his way upwards, towards his dick. Yu rubbed at the clothed member and when he felt Yosuke getting hard he stopped, and returned his hand to join with Yosuke's, who gave a tight clench around his fingers.

Yu glanced at Yosuke's expression, he appeared calm and gave the impression that nothing was happening, but Yu could see the tense aura eminating from his eyes. Yosuke knew Yu could sense his tension, that leader of theirs had gotten really good at reading people, Yosuke in particular.

They all said their goodbyes and made promises to meet up tomorrow, and went their separate ways. Yukiko and Chie walked Teddie back to the Hanamura's; Rise, Kanji and Naoto all walked towards the shopping district; while the two Dojima's, Yu and Yosuke went towards the home that Yu spent the year in.

It was late, they already had food so Uncle Dojima sent Nanako to sleep and the teens to go lounge in Yu's old room. It hadn't changed much from Yosuke saw it last. During that time, he'd asked Yu if it was the first time he'd brought someone to his room before him.

Yosuke was too dense at the time to understand that he was the first romantic interest who'd ever step foot in the room that the great leader of the investigation team slumbered.

"So what was my gift?" Yosuke asked, although he was really anxious in asking. Yu smirked, telling him that he has to be 'in the mood' first. "Oh?" He smiled, pulling Yu in for a flurry of kisses which turned to deep kisses.

This wasn't their first time, but Yu still took the time to prepare the boy underneath him. Yosuke, biting his lip, never got tired of the finger slowly entering his hole, as agonisingly mean of Yu to do to him. It was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were Yosuke's sharp, whiny intakes of breaths and Yu murmuring how good Yosuke is being.

"Sh-Shit," Yosuke cursed, his knees tensing up. Yu chuckled and pushed in a second finger. Yu, guiltily, loved watching his partner squirm and pant under him. He scissored his fingers, pulling them in and out as he did so. Yosuke panted, Yu loved how sensitive he was. The brunet altered his head to rest his cheek to the pillow.

Yu used his other hand to finish what he started earlier in the food court, and began massaging Yosuke's member again. Yosuke didn't know what to do with his hands so he used them to bunch up the bedding of the bed that replaced Yu's futon. Yu chuckled at the sight.

"What ab-about the... - the gift?" Yosuke laughed between breaths, Yu kissed his forehead, moving along his hair line to his ear lobe.

"You're gonna have to wait a bit longer." Yu teased, nibbling gently on Yosuke's lobe before continuing to follow the hair line down to the collar bone of Yosuke's neck. He bit, gently, on that before adding a third finger and continuing the same action.

Yosuke's pre-cum had begun to drip onto Yu's hand. The owner of said pre-cum shivered as he watched Yu lick it from his hand. "I-I'm not... not kissing that." He heaved, smiling. Yu had finally decided that Yosuke was ready and quickly took a medium size purple wrapper, and placed it on the bedside table. 

Yu rummaged their drawer and found the chocolate flavoured lube, (Yosuke didn't like the strawberry), and covered his dick in a large amount. Yosuke had assumed they weren't using a condom tonight, which they were both fine with, but Yosuke knows there's always a reason behind Yu's actions, but they always work out amazingly in the end, especially in bed.

Yu entered the head of his dick into Yosuke's hole and watched him melt as the rest of him disappeared inside Yosuke. After a few sparatic bursts, they found a rhythm they both loved. They continued at the thrusting pace, partnered with Yosuke's "Ahn, ahn, ahn, fu-fuck, Yu, ahn," that were uttered in time with Yu's thrusts.

Yu's face contorted as he got close to his climax. "C-can I?" Yu asked, Yosuke answering with a hurried nod, answering his question. Yu's thrusts quickened, and his breathing got louder and more panted as he came inside his partner, who came quickly afterwards, in response to the feeling of being filled up with Yu's sperm. 

"Oh, jesus, fuck Yu," The silver haired smirked, he quickly unwrapped the concealed item to show a buttplug, a little smaller than Yu was. Yu lowered himself to be hovering over Yosuke's dick, between his legs. He watched how Yosuke's hole sucked in the plug and once he confirmed it was in securely he took Yosuke into his mouth. "Ah! Yu, b-babe, I just.. nng, just came." He whined.

Yu smiled as he used his hand to deliver Yosuke's dick further into his mouth. He lapped his tongue over the head and shaft, and relished in the whimper Yosuke exhaled as he dipped his tongue into the slit of Yosuke's cock. 

"Ahhhn! Yu, Partner... ple-ahn!" Yosuke bit his lip, cutting himself off as waves and ripples started in his stomach and spread, as would any normal ripple, getting larger and larger, taking over his body. Yu released Yosuke with a smack of his lips, showing off how he swallowed all of him with a lick of his lips.

Yu collapsed next to Yosuke, before passing out he smiled sheepishly and asked Yosuke to keep the plug in all day while they fought shadows tomorrow, just as a team building, and a slight desire of nostalgia. Yosuke blushed, and fought against Yu but was convinced after a promise was made over something special.

Yu fell asleep while Yosuke dug his nose into Yu's collar bone, his fingers tracing the edges of the plug, blushing, he removed his fingers and closed his eyes next to the boy who he owed everything to.

The next day was torture to Yosuke but so much enjoyment for Yu. They had gone to the TV world as they said they would and Yosuke kept the toy in as he promised.

He fell on his butt a couple times with caused a blush and a groan, and a snort from their leader before he helped the golden boy up. "You're gonna pay," Yosuke whispered, a playful scowl on his face.

"I look forward to it," Yu teased, earning a sly grin off his partner. The process was extremely rinse and repeat but the day did eventually end and Yosuke joined Yu at the Dojima's once more.

Yosuke could feel the toy reach deeper than it had before, probably from the shock falls onto his butt lodging it further in. Yu's fingers practically had to fish the toy out. His fingers didn't make Yosuke moan as much as he had hoped so he switched to his tongue that had definitely gotten the plug out and gotten the noises from the boy.

The boy felt empty now it was gone, he had gotten used to the feeling of it rolling around him hitting all his spots. Yu quickly replaced that emptiness with his dick, which thankfully was bigger than the toy. Yosuke let him thrust and cum inside with very heavy panting accompanying the heat. Yosuke pulled himself off of Yu, (at his own dismay) and brought Yu's cum covered dick to his mouth.

The salt taste faded in seconds and now Yosuke searched Yu's member with his tongue and covered every area, looking for the one area of the organ that made their leader fall apart at the seams. 

It didn't take long to find and Yosuke uncovered Yu to target the one spot of his dick, placing sloppy open-mouthed moaney kisses to the area. "F-fuck, Yosuke... I.. call- fuck! Foul play." Yosuke breathily chuckled, causing Yu to come even more undone. 

Yosuke made quick work of Yu's dick and his partners cum slipped down his throat as he watched Yu heave at what was done to him. "I... have another.. gift for you..." He panted, catching his breath. Yosuke tilted his head in intrigue.

The shape of the toy was practically symmetrical to the plug before it, but Yosuke noticed a small remote and immediately clicked as to wht the toy was. "You're kidding me..." Yosuke chuckled. Yu motioned to see his ass again and the brown haired boy happily complied.

Yu started by placing small kisses at his entrance, which was starting to spill the cum from before, Yu quicky prodded his tongue into Yosuke and preserve as much of his cum as possible. When Yu was happy with what he salvaged, he slowly pushed the toy into Yosuke's stretched hole.

When it was fully inside, Yu turned the vibrator on, he began on a low setting but once Yosuke gave the all clear, he periodically moved to another setting. He moved from setting 2 to setting 9, the second largest, before moving back down to 5 for a moment and cranked the setting to 10.

Yu let the toy sit on the highest setting and watched as Yosuke flailed from setting to setting. Yosuke turned onto his stomach before lifting his ass in the air, his hand shooting to satisfy himself.

The other boy bulled his hand back, leaning foward to whisper into Yosuke's ear, placing kisses all along his back. "Nuh-uh," Yosuke could feel the boy smile against his ear, "lets see if you can cum just by this toy." 

Yosuke panted a curse and began to grind the toy against Yu's leg and try and position the thing. "You want it further in?" Yu chuckled breathily. Yosuke nodded in a hurry and groaned when Yu helped him. "Want another one?" 

"F-Fuck, how many d-did you b-buy?" The answer Yu gave was enough to make anyone groan, but it made Yosuke harder at the thought, the word 'enough' lingering by his ear lobe.

"You didnt answer me," He reminded, "Do you want another one?" Yosuke nodded. Yu placed the next toy on a different setting and placed it inside tbe boy, trembling from tbe two different settings.

"Y-Yu, I- can't..." he heaved.

Yosuke shuddered, his voice failing him and small squeaks escaping him. Yu smiled warmly, taking out the toys and pressing soft lips to Yosuke's shoulders helping him calm from the stimulation he went through. "I love you, Yosuke," Yu reminded.

"I love you too... Yu," Yosuke responded, catching his breath relishing in the soft touch of Yu's hands and arms.

"I wasnt too harsh, was I?" Yu asked, massaging Yosuke's tailbone, "I was worried for you." Yosuke shook his head smiling.

"You were amazing, as usual. You know I'd tell you if i didnt want it, didnt want you." Yu let out a sigh of relief, he pressed his lips to the boy's forehead and guided Yosuke's head into the crook of his neck to which he didnt argue and they wrapped their arms around each other tight, their legs entangled.

Neither of them were going anywhere, nor did they want to. "Its good to have you here, Partner."Yosuke mumbled as he faded to sleep. Yu ended the night with a soft, comforting kiss.


End file.
